SCP Across Dimensions
by Rakanadyo
Summary: ACCESS AUTHORIZED. These files pertain to SCPs contained by Foundation counterparts in alternate realities. They are to be used for educational purposes, and to prepare in case said anomalies occur in our dimension as well.
1. The Pizzeria

**Item #:** SCP-X000

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-X000 is hidden within a large structure, disguised to the outside as an office building. Armed guards are to be posted at each entrance to prevent unauthorized access. The inside of SCP-X000 is to be monitored with battery-powered cameras and microphones during the night, with these devices being recharged during the day.

Any civilians who manage to enter without authorization are to be given Class-C amnesiacs and removed. If their presence causes SCP-X000's anomalous properties to become active, they are to be locked inside until 6 AM, with a researcher being immediately alerted to begin observation. Should subject survive to that point, they are to be questioned and given D-class status, with immediate assignment to SCP-X000. Should they fail to survive, their remains are to be found and delivered for autopsy.

 **Description:** SCP-X000 is a small building located in ███████, ████. Originally, the building was known as [REDACTED] Pizzeria, a restaurant with a customer base primarily composed of children and families. After it's anomalous properties were discovered by the Foundation, the owning company was bankrupted, and the facility shut down for containment.

Under most circumstances, the anomalies within SCP-X000 are dormant. However, they become active when a lone individual above the age of 16 is within the building's security office at approximately 12 AM.

When these circumstances are met, a majority of powered lights and appliances within SCP-X000 immediately cease function. The phone in the security office will begin to ring, with a man (henceforth referred to as SCP-X000-B) beginning to speak upon answering. All attempts at tracing these calls has failed. If the phone is ignored, it will continue to ring throughout the night, not ceasing until all anomalies stop at 6 AM. SCP-X000-B, under most circumstances, will welcome the individual as a newly hired nighttime security guard, and begin discussing the history of the restaurant, as well as expectations of the job. It will remark that the building has limited power, which, if expended through overuse of security cameras and doors, will cause all power to cease until approximately 6 AM.

As the night carries on, more anomalies will become apparent. Primarily these occur within the robotic characters in the dining room, marked as SCP-X000-1 through SCP-X000-4. All four are hostile toward humans, and upon detecting the presence of an individual in the security office, will make a semi-active effort to enter the room and attack them.

* * *

X000-1 is a robot in the form of a bipedal purple rabbit. It is often the first to become active, and upon doing so, it will begin to walk about the area. It will primarily remain on the western side of the building, often walking the hall between the dining room and the security office.

X000-2 is in the form of a bipedal yellow chicken. It will only become active after X000-1, at which point it will also begin to walk about in a similar pattern, although it will instead stick to the eastern end of the building.

X000-3 is in the form of a bipedal red fox. It is in heavy disrepair, and is hidden behind a curtain with an "Out of Order" sign in front of it. As the night progresses, it will slowly open the curtain, exposing itself. Eventually, it will begin to sprint down the western hall, towards the security office. It's running speed has been recorded at over 20 mph, which is far beyond what it's movement capabilities should be. Should it's attack fail, it will retreat behind the curtain, redoing it's previous movements. One D-Class has noted that observing it on the camera has caused it to go through it's motions at a slower pace, which further testing has verified.

X000-4 is in the form of a bipedal brown bear. It activates long after the others, and appears to be the most intelligent. Observation has shown it to hide in the blind-spots of the building's cameras and stay in shadows. It's ability to adapt to the defensive "strategy" of the trapped individual and show far more active intent to attack has caused researchers to believe that it may be sentient.

* * *

All four instances will continue their movements until 6 AM, at which point these cease their current actions, return to their previous positions, and deactivate. They will do this even if successfully attacking at that very moment.

These actions will occur every night that a "security guard" is present. When a new "guard" is present, SCP-X000-B will greet them as a new employee. However, should one be present during two or more consecutive nights, X000-B will acknowledge them as the same individual, and begin new dialogue.

If the same individual remains for several nights, X000-1 through 4 will become more aggressive. They will activate quicker, make more frequent attempts to enter the office, and seemingly become more intelligent. X000-1 and 2 linger by the doorways to drain power, X000-3 will attack several times, and X000-4 will continue to watch the others, making it's own move when the others back off.

Eventually, on the fourth night in which the same person is present, X000-B will become distressed. It will remark that it feels it is going to die soon, followed by a roaring sound that ends the call. It is assumed that X000-B is killed at this point, as it's voice is no longer heard in phone calls. However, when a new person is introduced, it will again call and restart it's previous messages as per normal.

 **Incident-X000-G:** The following is a transcript of events happening upon the third consecutive day of testing with D-1987.

 _Dr. Schmidt: You are doing well so far. It is 2:49 AM and your power remains at over 60%._

 _D-1987: Man, these dumb-ass robots ain't noth-_

 _Dr. Schmidt: What is it?_

 _D-1987: There's a new one in here. It's looking right at me._

 _Dr. Schmidt: I do not see anything. The animatronics are all elsewhere._

 _D-1987: IT'S RIGHT FUCKIN' THERE, MAN! IT'S A GHOST OR SOME SHIT!_

 _Dr. Schmidt: A ghost? Describe it._

 _D-1987: It looks like the stupid bear, but it's yellow and just laying there, looking at me..._

 _Dr. Schmidt: I do not see it. Please be quiet, you're attracting the others._

 _D-1987: I'm tellin' you, it's righ-Oh God... It's getting up!_

 _Dr. Schmidt: Getting up?_

 _D-1987: It's floating there, man! Oh... Oh God, it's eyes... They're empty, but it's still... AAAAGGH!_

At this point, all cameras malfunction, and audio is drowned out by a deep, loud roaring sound. D-1987 can be faintly heard screaming. Dr. Schmidt notes that the roar is the same heard when SCP-X000-B is killed.

 _Dr. Schmidt: D-1987, do you copy!? Are you there!?_

 _[deep, growling voice]: IT'S... ME..._

D-1987 was recovered the next morning, having died of acute myocardial infarction. Investigation into a possible SCP-X000-5 is ongoing, though no evidence has been found.


	2. I Yam What I Yam

**Item #:** SCP-X001

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-X001 is to be kept in a humanoid cell, heavily reinforced with 2m thick steel walls, ceiling, and floor. The cell will be supplied with a bed, a table and chair, and a toilet. X001 may be given requested recreational items upon approval of supervising researchers.

X001 is to be fed standard meals thrice a day. However, any vegetation used in these meals must be grown from the facility's garden, and be examined before and after preparation. Green, leafy vegetables are to be denied under all circumstances.

In the event of containment breach, Mobile Task Force BL-T0 is to be mobilized immediately for recapture. Lethal force is authorized should X001 make contact with it's power source.

 **Description:** SCP-X001, recovered from a United States Navy boat in 192█, appears to be a bald Caucasian human male in his mid 30s, standing at approximately 1.7 meters. It has several biological deformities, including a bloated nose and cleft chin, a right eye that seems to be swollen shut, and an elongated torso with shorter limbs. Most prominently, it's forearms and hands are very enlarged, almost to the point of appearing round. Each forearms also bears a symmetrical marking resembling a tattoo of a boating anchor, but these markings are natural and will regenerate fully if damaged.

SCP-X001 has no natural body fat. Examination has shown that, besides normal human bones and organs, it is almost entirely composed of thick muscle tissue. While this has caused it's movements to be stiff, it also has extreme physical strength and stamina. X001 has demonstrated the ability to lift 30 ton weights with relative ease, and endure automated gun fire with no physical harm.

While it's physical abilities are already far beyond those of a normal man, they become far greater if SCP-X001 consumes the leaves of the _Spinacia oleracea_ plant. Not only does this multiply his existing power on a scale of several hundreds, but it has also been shown to cause an increase in intelligence, and seemingly the formation of reality warping abilities. These enhanced abilities seem to fade after a few moments, possibly once the leaves are subjected to strong digestion.

Examples of SCP-X001's enhanced abilities include moving at speeds exceeding Mach ██, bending a construction-grade steel girder, pulling a mountain several kilometers with a lasso, and punching a live Charolais bull, resulting in it's metamorphosis into a fully-stocked meat stand. Tests showed that not only did the materials for the stand form from nothingness, but far more meat than should be possible to take from a single bull, as well as examples of meat from other traditional food animals and [REDECATED], were present.

SCP-X001 is noted as being very brash and crude, often making violent remarks and threats. However, it has shown to be cooperative and even friendly to staff when treated kindly. It is also shown to act calmer towards female staff, never threatening them even when angered.

 **Addendum A:** On 8/12/194█, SCP-X001 was observed to be smoking tobacco from a wodden pipe. These items were confiscated and incinerated. SCP-X001 was later seen smoking again from a similar wooden pipe. Item was confiscated and kept for testing. The next day, the pipe was anomalously removed from containment, and found again on SCP-X001's person. Due to this anomaly, along with a physical threat of violence from X001, it is now allowed to retain possession of this pipe and smoke at it's leisure.

 **Addendum B:** By 05 command, SCP-X001 is to never be used for attempted termination of SCP-682.

 _"Sure, it could be funny, he punches the damn lizard in the jaw and turns him into a gecko. But what if he loses and we end up with a 682 that can do THAT to US?"_ \- 05-█

 **Incident X001-O:** SCP-X001, at the end of an interview with Dr. ███, gave an uncharacteristically sincere request for olive oil. Pending discussion with his superiors over it's odd nature, Dr. ███ approved the request, and presented X001 with a bottle of [REDACTED] brand olive-based cooking oil prior to a round of testing.

SCP-X001's reaction was violent, interpreting the item as a joke at it's expense. X001 proceeded to [DATA EXPUNGED] Dr. ███, strike the metal door of the test chamber, converting it into several tuna fish cans, and breach containment. It injured several staff members and caused containment breaches of two other SCPs before being captured by Mobile Task Force BL-T0 in the facility's mess hall. Testing is ongoing to see if anger is also capable of triggering X001's reality warping properties.

* * *

 _"I'm strong to the finich (sic), 'cause I eats my spinach, I'm [REDACTED]."_ -SCP-X001 singing prior to initial capture.


	3. The Magic Door

_**Just a quick note: Sometimes, there will be info on an SCP article that has been slashed through, signifying that it is out of date without completely removing it. Since I don't appear to be able to do that on this website, I will instead use italics and underlines for the same purpose. Sorry that it'll be kinda weird like that.**_

* * *

 **Item #:** SCP-X002

 **Object Class:** _Safe_ Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures** : An area of 10km around SCP-X002 is to be quarantined and all non-authorized personnel blocked from entry. Lethal force is authorized against any who enter. Class-B amnestics have been administered to past tenants of the building SCP-X002 is in, and all within 100km of the area. The area is known to the public as a militarized testing zone, and is considered a no-flight area to prevent aerial viewings.

SCP-X002 is to remain locked outside of testing purposes, _with the key held by the current head of on-site research. Prior to testing, the head researcher is to personally deliver the key to the subject, and retrieve it when the door is unlocked._

All testing of SCP-X002 is currently prohibited while further research into it's nature is done. The key is to be held off-site during this time, until it is required again.

 **Description:** SCP-X002 is within a large mansion, dating back to the mid-1800s. It was known prior to containment as the ████ ██████ apartment complex, and the building was split into separate, smaller living areas. SCP-X002 came to our attention after several missing children's cases in the area, when all normal possibilities were ruled out and coincidence impossible.

The building itself is seemingly not anomalous, besides SCP-X002. It is a small wooden door, covered in the same white wallpaper as the rest of the room. The doorway behind it has seemingly been sealed by brick, though all efforts to demolish the obstruction have failed. The door may be locked from either side, with only one key having been found, at the bottom of a nearby well. All attempts to copy or create new keys have failed. The door and knob have resisted all attempts at damage or knob removal with no damage.

The anomalous properties begin when a child beneath the age of thirteen unlocks X002 while alone in the room. The door will open and reveal a large tunnel, the size of the tunnel varying to acommodate the child without causing discomfort. As they enter and begin to crawl through, the doorway will close beneath them. Any and all surveillance equipment within the door at this time will malfunction and fail until returned.

Children who enter SCP-X002 describe arriving in a building similar to the mansion, though it is far more luxorious and held to a higher standard of upkeep. Descriptions of furniture and decoration vary, but all children describe it as matching their ideal image of a home, making excellent use of their favorite colors and styles.

In all cases, children within SCP-X002 will immediately take notice of the smell of their favorite meals coming from the kitchen. Upon entering the room, they will see a woman preparing the described foods. The woman, known as SCP-X002-A, is often described as resembling the child's birth mother almost exactly, the only difference being [REDACTED] in place of their eyes. Orphaned children or those who have no memories of their mothers describe SCP-X002-A as resembling another adult woman they look up to as a maternal figure.

 _X002-A will introduce itself as their "Other Mother", and insist that it is superior to the child's real mother or guardian in every regard. If the child has a father or male guardian, an alternate of them will also manifest, with the same abnormality (calling itself "Other Father", but henceforth known as SCP-X002-B), and both will invite the child to join them for a meal. If the child has only a single guardian, an instance of SCP-X002-B will not manifest. Children almost always report the experience as being extremely pleasant, with X002-A and B being very interested in their lives and thoughts._

 _After eating their fill, the child will be invited to rest for the night. SCP-X002-A will take them to the bedroom of the apartment, which is described as being full of toys and other items they enjoy, and a large, comfortable bed. After changing into pajamas and lying in bed, SCP-X002-A will sit with them until they fall asleep. As they sleep, they are somehow transported from SCP-X002 to the bedroom in the real mansion. It is unknown how this occurs._

 _A child making subsequent visits to SCP-X002 will experience varying events. In most cases, they will be invited to go to one of the other two apartments in the building. Upon arrival, they will meet an instance of SCP-X002-C, appearing to be an idealized version of an adult friend or relative of the child, with the same [REDACTED] eyes as X002-A and B. Often, they will usually begin a performance or other fun activity, with it's nature aligning with the interest of said person in the real world. In most cases, an SCP-X002-C instance resembling the child's best friend or boyfriend/girlfriend in similar age will attend these events with the child._

Following Incident-X002-BLDM, SCP-X002 has changed drastically. Of three children sent in afterwards, only one returned. It claims X002-A attempted to forcefully [DATA EXPUNGED] them, and it only got away by asking to play hide-and-seek, which X002-A accepted. The child retreated through the X002 during this time.

 **Incident-X002-BLDM:** During a test on 2/6/██, a child, named Dakota ███████, entered SCP-X002 for her fourth day, the longest single-subject run so far. Several days passed, and she did not return. All test attempts failed, with children opening X002 to discover a brick wall.

After approximately seventeen days, the anomalous properties of X002 returned. Subject, Henry ██████, was given instructions to ask X002-A if it knew of Dakota's whereabotus.

Henry returned through the door two days later, appearing very terrified and slightly malnourished. After being given a meal, he was interviewed.

* * *

 _Dr. Gaiman:_ Ok, Henry. I'm sorry about what happened, but I need to ask you some questions about it. Is that ok?

 _Henry:_ Y-y-yeah, sure...

 _Dr. Gaiman:_ Ok... What happened when you entered X002?

 _Henry:_ Huh? ...Oh, the d-door?

 _Dr. Gaiman:_ Oh right, yes. The door. Sorry, that number's what the scientists call it.

 _Henry:_ Well, at f-first it was just like you said... Th-the lady who looked like my mom, but with the [REDACTED] eyes... sh-she was real nice, and gave me some meat loaf, just like h-how my real mom makes it...

 _Dr. Gaiman:_ Did you ask about Dakota?

 _Henry:_ Y-y-yeah! I asked... And sh-she said something like "Oh, she joined us... but she got boring... Why don't you stay around? I PROMISE you won't be boring..." A-and then...

 _Dr. Gaiman:_ Take your time... Tell me what happened next when you're ready.

 _Henry:_ She showed me some [REDACTED], t-told me that if I wanted to stay and have fun f-forever, she'd take my eyes and replace them...I s-said no, and she got REALLY mad... And... and...

 _Dr. Gaiman:_ Did she hurt you?

 _Henry:_ N-no, even worse! She turned into this... thing! It was like she was part-spider, part-robot, part-my mom... And she threw me into this m-mirror... It was an empty r-room, and she was there...

 _Dr. Gaiman:_ She? The creature?

 _Henry:_ No, th-the little girl... H-her ghost... she had the eyes, too... Sh-she said her Other Mother [DATA EXPUNGED] them... and then after a while, it th-threw her in there. S-said she got sick of her, wanted a b-better kid...

 _Dr. Gaiman:_ That's... Jesus, we didn't know... How did you get out?

 _Henry:_ M-my Other Father! H-he took me, said he couldn't r-resist her long, and needed me to g-get out before she could g-get me again!

 _Dr. Gaiman:_ This is all very... disturbing. Thank you, Henry. We'll get you back with your real mother and get you far away from this.

* * *

After the interview, Dr. Gaiman ordered Henry receive Class C amnestics and be sent home. SCP-X002's class has been changed to Euclid due to these revelations, and following failed tests after this incident, all testing has been unauthorized for the time being.

 **Addendum-CJ:** One of our best researchers, Dr. Lovat-Jones, was being briefed for assignment as new head researcher following Dr. Gaiman's transfer. Dr. Lovat-Jones, after reading X002's file, became very panicked, demanding that we destroy the building or attempt to kill X002-A. After being restrained, she was taken for psychiatric evaluation and questioning.

 _Dr. Lovat-Jones (during her episode):_ I thought that [expletive removed] thing was dead! Did you idiots get the key from the well!? You can't give it any more children, you need to destroy it!

 **Note:** "We didn't learn her connection to X002 because of our termination of employee's past files. We need to be more thorough when looking into these things." - 05-█


	4. Soul on Fire

**Preliminary file prior to Incident-X003-MS**

 **Item #:** SCP-X003

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-X003 is to be kept in a standard lead-lined containment locker on Site-17, pending further review of any anomalous properties.

 **Description:** SCP-X003 appears to be a large, blue heart-shaped locket, missing any sort of chain or a loop in which to connect a chain. The exterior appears to be metallic, although attempts to determine the exact material have been inconclusive thus far. Despite having very strong resistance to physical force, it was discovered with a large crack on it's surface. It is unknown how X003 is to be opened, and no amount of strength has proven capable of prying it open.

X003 passively gives off a faint blue glow via unknown means, and repeatedly "beats", much like a human heart. The blue glow intensifies during each "beat". Thus far, these are the primary anomalous properties of X003.

 **Note:** Claims by staff that small, pink "ghosts" have been seen entering and exiting SCP-X003's locker are unverified by surveillance, and are assumed to be a prank by Dr. █████.

* * *

 **Incident-X003-MS:** On 4/15/20██, SCP-X003 suddenly breached containment, resulting in ██ casualties and █ other containment breaches . Due to the lack of security and containment procedures, X003 has escaped Site-17 and is now considered to be uncontained and missing. All available task forces are to be deployed for search, capture, and recontainment.

* * *

 **Current file, based on witness observations and surveillance.**

 **Item #:** SCP-X003

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-X003 is currently uncontained, and due to it's incorporeal nature, permanent containment may be impossible. Research is currently ongoing to prepare for recapture.

 **Description:** SCP-X003 consists of two entities, SCP-X003-1 and SCP-X003-2.

SCP-X003-1 previously appeared to be a large, blue heart-shaped locket, missing any sort of chain or a loop in which to connect a chain, with a large crack on it's surface. Since manifestation of SCP-X003-2, X003-1 seems to have been "fixed". All physical damage has been undone, and the coloration of both the locket and the glow it gave off has changed from blue to a golden-yellow. It can seemingly only be opened by SCP-X003-2, revealing a picture of [REDACTED].

SCP-X003-2 is an incorporeal entity. It appears to be the headless body of a human male, wearing a black suit jacket with matching pants, dress shoes, a white shirt, black-and-white gloves, and a purple tie. What resembles large human ribs protrude from it's sides. SCP-X003-1 typically hovers over the left breast of the suit, as if pinned to it, still "beating".

Where the head of the body should be hovers a human skull, missing it's lower jaw. Circular purple illumination exists in the eye sockets of the skull, mimicking eyes, and it appears to have purple "hair" atop it's scalp, though seperate witnesses claim that the skull instead had rising purple flames atop itself.

SCP-X003-2 appears to move via levitation, and has displayed pyrokinetic abilities. Flames left burning in what was Site-17, in addition to being purple in coloration, were between 4,500 and 5000 degrees Farenheit. How these flames were produced is unknown.

SCP-X003-2's personailty and intellect are as-of-yet unknown, however it appears to be sapient, given it's behavior and communication qualities. It has also been noted that X003-2 not only did not harm any female staff, but actually appeared to intentionally calm down in their presence until moving away.

 **Addendum:** Similarities have been drawn between SCP-X003 and fantasy beings known as liches, primarily drawing comparison to their skeletal composition, use of "magic", and reliance on a physical object to connect with the physical world. Research is ongoing to see if any information of use may be found.

* * *

 _"I MIGHT JUST DISAPPEAR"_ -One of several messages found burnt into the walls or floors of the Site-17 ruins.


	5. Hypnotoad

**Item #:** SCP-X004

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-X004 is to be kept in a paludarium-like cell, 10x10m. Half of the flooring will be indented a further 5m to create a freshwater pond, the water of which is to be purified daily and refilled weekly. Flora native to South American tropical moist forests are to be planted and tended to for X004's psychological comfort, along with _Nymphaeaceae_ , or water lilies, in the pond.

Twice a day, X004 is to be fed a small 1/4 pound meal composed of insects, particularly large grasshoppers and crickets. X004 should be observed during eating to ensure that it doesn't eat too quickly and become ill.

Any and all mistreatment of X004 is to be reported to the Site head, with offending persons reprimanded and transferred to another SCP.

 **Description:** SCP-X004 is a blue amphibious creature, exactly 1 meter tall. It does not have a head, but it's spherical torso sports two bublous eyes on top, and two nostrils underneath those. Despite being known to eat, X004 does not have a mouth, or any similar orifice. It does not produce waste, seemingly creating energy from all of it's food. It also lacks any hearing organs, although it appears to hear without issue.

X004 is bipedal, standing on two legs with rounded, digitless feet. It has two arms, and wears mittens on it's hands. The mittens are removable, revealing [DATA EXPUNGED]. It expresses discomfort when the mittens are removed. Unusual for an amphibian, it has sweat glands, and sweats frequently when out of water. It's sweat produces an oily coat on it's skin, keeping it moist and slippery.

It's most notable physical trait, however, is in the center of it's body. Most of X004's frontal flesh is thin and transparent, revealing a long, black organ. It is coiled, making a "swirl" shape, and appears to undulate slightly. Prolonged viewing of the organ is known to cause drowsiness, and X004 can seemingly amplify this effect to force an individual to fall asleep for a short period. This is most likely a defense mechanism to escape predators.

SCP-X004 also displays several abilities related to water. Spending a majority of it's day in water, it seems to absorb large amounts of it into itself via unknown means. It can release water from it's sweat glands at will. With enough focus, it can shoot the water in a jet strong enough to cut through 8 inch thick steel. It can also use this ability to create bubbles. While it mostly does this passively for recreation, it once created a bubble that exploded with force equivalent to [REDACTED].

Despite containment, X004 maintains a friendly personality. Although shy, it grows fond of it's researchers after becoming used to them, and often shows a desire to play or simply spend time with them. To prevent it from growing a desire to breach containment or cause harm, this is permitted and encouraged.

* * *

 **Discovery:** SCP-X004 was first discovered as the pet of a young boy on 2/27/199█. X004 was confiscated, along with several odd items on the boy's person. Six metallic red and white balls and an unknown blue crystal, despite not showing any current anomalies, were stored on-site for further testing. The boy and his family were given Class-C amnestics and returned home.

The blue gem has become a particular item of interest, after one agent involved revealed that X004's previous owner made a statement that sounded like "evolve into wrath" when the item was taken. Testing with the gem and X004 is being taken into consideration


End file.
